Euforia
by Cliffsoldic
Summary: algo de spoilers de zona 2 y eve historia detrás de la mascara de Zacharie


algo sobre el rey sapo se me ocurrió algo raro después de leer otro fanfic :3 *Spoilerrss*

* * *

Todos le temían al rey,no era solo por el poder que tenia o la influencia que hacia sobre sus súbditos si no también por el deseo codicio de tenerlo todo lo que hacia sobre la tierra; el hombre ,que era de edad avanzada , no podía salir de su reino ni siquiera de su palacio por su horrible cara,entre sus súbditos le apodaron "el rey sapo" por su rostro que se desfiguro desde el día que vino al mundo; uno de sus mas leales seguidores le hizo saber el apodo con el que todos en su reino lo conocían y eso empero las cosas,el rey empezó a explotar a todos sus aldeanos,quitando les todo,a tal grado que incluso llego a despojar a humildes campesinos de sus tierras en donde vivían y trabajaban arduamente ;el rey se dio cuenta de que podía tener todo a través de la fuerza y violencia empezó a reunir y entrenar mas tropas,nadie se le imponía al rey sapo porque ya había demostrado públicamente el grado que estaba dispuesto a llegar si alguien intentaba derrocar de su trono.

no paso mucho tiempo para que todos las humildes personas empezaran a llegar a cárceles dentro del palacio por no tener nada que ofrecer al rey ,esos humildes jamas volverían a ver la luz del día...mucho menos a sus seres queridos;un día mientras el rey estaba en una audiencia con sus concejales oyó el estruendo de la puerta y vio como esta se derrumbo y al voltear a ver hacia la puerta estaba parado un joven muchacho con una mascara.

" Saludos desgraciado monarca,abandona esta tierra o muere por mi espada"los concejales se alejaron de la mesa donde estaban sentados y salieron corriendo de ahí.El rey con un tono burlón y ala vez autoritario respondió"Soy el rey y vosotros mis súbditos no podéis ir en contra de mi voluntad."el joven con mascara levanto su espada y se abalanzo sobre el rey empuñando su espada en el pecho del rey;el monarca antes de morir le advirtió al joven que su rostro horripilante y deforme rostro se le pasaría a el y solo cuando encontrase lo que tanto el anhelaba el volvería a tener su rostro normal;con eso ultimo el rey muere y el joven siente como su rostro debajo de la mascara comienza a volverse igual o peor al de el viejo monarca;los concejales se acercan al joven que usaba mascara"gracias nos has salvado de un eterno sufrimiento,¿como os podemos pagar?"dijeron los concejales,el muchacho saca su espada de el cuerpo del rey "No deseo mas que soltad a los humildes de dentro de las cárceles y devolved todo lo robado"los concejales se miraron entre si y accedieron el reino volvió a su naturalidad como si nada hubiera pasado;con el tiempo llego una nueva monarca y ahora esta dominaba toda la tierra haciendo que todos olvidaran la labor del joven héroe que aun se piensa que camina por las tierras donde alguna vez estuvo el reino del rey sapo.

fin.

* * *

-esta historia es mas estúpida de lo que pensé-El bateador estaba algo disgustado por haber leído esa historia infantil,pensó que seria una buena pista para descubrir la ubicación de Japhet, después de todo estaba en la zona 2 los libros eran su mejor pista; uno de los tantos hombrecillos de la biblioteca se acerco a el y toco la manga de su camisa eso hizo que su mirada fuera hacia abajo .

-HHhhhh..S-señor...p-por favor no mueva las hojas del libro tan rápido...hacen mucho ruido...y pueden molestar a alguien...-el pequeño hombre estaba apunto de explotar o al menos eso parecía;el jugador de béisbol coloco el libro de nuevo en su estante,cuando subió al siguiente piso se dio cuenta que a algunos libros les faltaba hojas y se acordó de lo que dijo uno de los Elsen cuando entro a la biblioteca que uno de los tantos de su tipo arrancaba las hojas,para ellos eso era peligroso y descortés, aun así logro poner cada pagina en su respectivo libro,entonces así el bibliotecario le permitió subir a las plantas mas altas;ahi arriba logro encontrar a Japhet ,comenzaron a luchar por algún tiempo hasta que el gato que se hacia llamar Japhet se dio cuenta que sus espectros ya habían sido purificados,prefirió huir por esta vez por que estaba débil y aun no era momento de mostrar su forma real al purificador,pero hubo algo bueno al final,al Bateador se le unió el Add-On Omega;El problema era que ahora el gato había bloqueado la entrada hacia los pisos mas altos en donde el se refugiaba, tenia que haber otras salidas y su salida era el Juez,muy conveniente quizá ya que se encontraba fuera de la biblioteca,"el le advirtió sobre algunos espectros dentro del centro comercial con un viejo amigo que quizá podía ayudarle en algo,sin mas opciones Batter acepta dirigiéndose al centro . Había un Elsen parado fuera de la entrada del centro comercial diciendo que muchos espectros están dentro del centro comercial. Batter continua apesar de los comentarios del Elsen. Ahí dentro vio a Zacharie el enmascarado con su típica mascara de sapo,el Bateador se acerco a el parecía estar sacando algo de una caja de abajo de el mostrado,el hombre con bate golpeo un poco el mostrador y el enmascarado sale de debajo con su típica risa.

-hahaha...¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí hoy?..._mon ami,_¿que puedo ofrecerle hoy?,tengo la mas fina selección de carnes y ropas traída directamente de la Zona 1- el Bateador lo observo por unos momento.-veo que no te interesa nada de eso ,que tal algo para tus Add-Onn,tengo algunos buenos ataques reservados solo para ti-

-Vengo a purificar los espectros-el enmascarado baja un poco su rostro como si estuviera decepcionado después lo vuelve a levantar y con su mano le indica la puerta que esta hasta el fondo.

-tenga mucho cuidado con las cosas que están dentro de la galería-Batter asiste y se adentra dentro del lugar-..._mon amour..._-

* * *

La zona 2 ya esta pura ,Japhet y el pequeño hermano del Juez mueren al mismo tiempo,El Juez no logro salvar su único hermano;la culpa fue tanta que permaneció en esa zona después de la purificación con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano. el maullaba todo lo que podía o se permitia.

-¿que haces?-pregunta el purificador recargando su bate en el hombro.

-Estoy maullando todo lo que me permiten mis pulmones me atrevería a sostener que el eco que vuelve hacia mí es la vos de alguien a quien conozco..._¿Has visto a mi querido hermano?_-el Bateador se alejo de el tomando el cuadro para volver a la nada; pasaran horas y horas antes de que el cuerpo del felino cansara y cesara de maullar,se paro sobre una de las esquinas del gran edificio y miraba todo a su alrededor,blanco y sin vida,miro hacia abajo por unos momentos hasta que su vista comenzara a ver borroso estaba apunto de caer cuando sintió que alguien lo cargaba suavemente.

-Pablo,amigo mio,no debiste haber usado toda tu energía casi desfalleces a una muerte segura-el gato se acurruca mas sobre los brazos de zacharie-Ven vamos a la zona 0 quizá haya puedas descansar mejor que en este lugar de nada-Zacharie se abre camino por la primer puerta de la zona cero y llega al cuarto oculto dentro de este ahí estaba su amiga sentada en el suelo como siempre contemplando la azúcar que le rodea,cuando ella se da cuenta de que ahí estaba el enmascarado se intenta abalanza sobre el pero se detiene porque ve que entre los brazos del enmascarado lleva un gato muy cansado y exhausto,la mujer lo sostiene acariciándolo.

-Zacharie...-el gato aun no puede hablar bien y es muy forzoso hacerlo en la condición su actual-...te imploro que ayudes a Batter por mi,tengo asuntos que arregla,hazlo mi amigo...por favor...-el enmascarado acepta pero antes que pudiera marcharse el gato maúlla aun en los brazos de la mujer-..te advierto Zacharie que no metas tus sentimiento..si lo llegas hacer el podría lastimarte,recuerda la naturaleza hostil de ese ...sujeto y piensa también lo que te paso a ti hace algún tiempo atrás...Tu sabes de lo que hablo.-zacharie hace puño su mano.

-no te preocupes Pablo,no te decepcionare,Sugar cuida bien de Pablo,por favor-con eso ultimo el enmascarado ya esta en su camino a la zona 3,el gato y la mujer se dan unas miradas de preocupación pero aun así confían en el buen juicio de el enmascarado.

* * *

era muy incomodo esta situación sobretodo considerando el hecho que el bateador intentaba acercarse mas a el,enmascarado por suerte el sabia como mantener la compostura.

-Miau,¡Buenos días,querido y temerario cómplice!.He cambiado un poco,hablando anatómicamente...¡Pero obviamente me has reconocido al vuelo! ¡Soy tu amigo el Juez!

-¿Zacharie?

-...miau, veo que mis disfraz no es rival para tu aguda e impecable vista...-zacharie levanta su pulgar en forma de aprobación-miau,Pablo no esta en buena forma ahora a sustituirle durante un tiempo;Bueno,voy a estar buscando pistas ocultas que tendré gusto en revelarte poco a poco de la manera mas destructiva posible.-el Bateador se acerca cada vez mas al enmascarado y este no lo soportaba mas que tubo que poner una mano enfrente de el para decirle en forma física que no le gustaba eso.-Jajaja,¡Ya puedo oler los buenos momentos!...tal vez deberías salir y buscar algunas pistas te sorprenderás de encontrar algo útil-

-¿que pistas?-zacharie baja su mano de el pecho del bateador

-miau,habla conmigo cuando termines-el bateador se leja de el,zacharie se siente mas aliviado de no tener enfrente al bateador,no porque no le gustara al contraria le gustaría abrazarlo pero su rostro y la sagrada misión de este le impidan siquiera decirle algo,incluso aunque pudiera el sabia que estaba haciendo mal porque el jugador de béisbol tenia un hijo y una esposa,que clase de amigo seria si le hiciera eso a Hugo,robare a su padre y dejar desahuciada a su madre,aunque tampoco estaría mal porque al fin y al cabo Batter iba a lastimaros como lo hizo con los otros a los que **purificaba** o el consideraba que **debían ser purificado.**Y que pasaría si el Bateador viera su rostro,¿el también lo intentaría purificar?o peor aun lo odiaría tanto como para dejarlo vivo y torturarlo con su silencio,fueron tantos pensamiento que inundaron su mente;afuera el batter estaba purificando a los espectros con ayuda de su ahora recién unido Add-On Epsilon sus ataque eran sincronizados con los de los otros dos Add-On pero eran mas cansados y gastaban mucha energía, al final logro llegar al otro cuarto,lo mas raro de todos esos Elsens era que ninguno de ellos parecía tener miedo a los Espectros incluso actuaban cariñosos con ellos,algo no muy natural en ellos,porque en otra zonas ellos huían despavoridos como una parvada de pájaros.

-tengo que hablar con Zacharie de esto-El bateador fue cuidados en no tocar ningún cuadro equivocado no quería regresar otra vez a la entrada,cuando por fin llego de nuevo al cuarto logro ver a zacharie inclinado sobre sus rodillas parecía que estaba llorando.-..Zacharie-el enmascarado se da cuenta y se levanta rápidamente.

-amigo,_mon ami,Qu'avez-vous trouvé?-_el bateador se acerca mas al joven enmascarado ,esto lo asustaba bastante a zacharie.-¿y bien?-

-He ido a los que la gente de aquí no le tiene miedo a los espectros-Zacharie lleva una se sus manos debajo de su barbilla.

-miau,¿No les dan miedo?,eso es ciertamente extrañ admitir que tengo muy pocos clientes en esta zona,así que no estoy familiarizado con las costumbres locales;Tal vez deberías ir al área llaman "la sala de tratamiento",es simple solo tienes que tomar el monorriel subterráneo...miau,¡Te dare un objeto gratis si llegas antes que yo!-

-Bien-dijo el sujeto del bate con su voz fría y sin emociones.

-si llegas primero te daré un objeto gratis-el bateador se aleja de zacharie confiado en que el iba a ser el primero. el mercader sale por la ventana extendiendo sus alas.

al llegar a la zona dos le sorprendo ver a Zacharie parado enfrente de el esperándolo,pero mantenía su cara frugal ante todo-ah ah ah que pena he llegado antes que tu...no te pongas triste ya esta predestinado de todos modos...pero aun así toma esto como premio de consolación..ahora te dejo para que explores-con eso zacharie se acerca al pequeño edifico que esta enfrente de el,detrás suyo esta el hombre que tanto anhela.-así que,¿que hay de nuevo?-

-nada.-siempre tan frió y sin emoción,su corazón esta tan frió..quizá si alguien lo lograra descongelarlo,el no mataría a mas personas e incluso quizá regresara con su hijo y su mujer.

-ya veo,vuelve cuando pase algo-así con eso ultimo el bateador salio del pequeño cuarto y se acerco al otro,en el otro volvió a salir el enmascarado pero con su típica mascara de sapo-hahaha,bueno podría hacer algo de dinerillo estando aquí-la transacción fue rápida y en los siguientes momentos el bateador se la paso luchando contra todos los espectros que podía,Zacharie era su sombra no se perdía ni un solo momento de lo que pasaba.

cuando estaban en la zona 3 se toparon que la razón por la que la gente de ahí no tenia miedo a los fantasmas era por la azúcar que se producía aparir de los cadáveres de personas que alguna vez vivieron ahí. Zacharie se sorprendió un poco pero aun así se mantuvo bateador se acercaba cada vez mas a lo que se suponía era su destino la zona 4 ;incluso dentro del monorriel cuando el purificador peleaba el mercader escucho cuando uno de los quemados estaba siendo**_ purificado,_**le atemorizaba pensar que el bateador al ver su rostro le hiciera eso o algo peor..el enmascarado al salir del monorriel le aviso al bateador que desde ahí el estaría por su mercader se refugio en una de las habitaciones mas profundas de la área con las esperanza de que nadie lo encontrara,se quito su mascara y se tapo con la sabana verde de una de las camas de abajo, preferido esconderse porque sabia que en esos momento le estaba fallando no solo a su amigo Pablo si no a Hugo y a la reina por sentir eso,no era su culpa sentirse atraído hacia el Batter ...¿o si?.

después de la pelea con el quemado y de todo el esfuerzo por alcanzar la caja lo único que tenia adentro la dichosa caja era una pequeña caja musical,el bateador la abrió y se oyó un sonido relajante ,por alguna razón el sonido le recortaba a Zacharie. y sus Add-ons comenzaron a moverse mas con el sonido que emitía la caja,¿acaso los Add-On disfrutaban de eso o los relajaba?,de cualquier modo quizá pueda cambiar esa caja por algo de información con zacharie.

el beisbolista tubo que buscar en cada rincón de esos condenados pasillos llenos de quemados hasta que encontró una puerta con unas escaleras subterráneas quizá no debería bajar pero el jugador de béisbol era muy curioso por su naturaleza,cuando bajo no vio nada fuera de lo común solo unas camas y un bulto verde en una de las camas de abajo.

-pero que...-el bateador se acerco lentamente y sin hacer ruido-agarro la manta y la jalo los Add-Ons estaban en posición de ataque-¡ahora!-los Add-ons atacaron al joven que estaba acostado,el muchacho desesperado comenzó a buscar su mascara o algo con que cubrir su rostro pero era imposible uno de los Add-on lastimo su mano que la dejo sangrando el chico pensó y tubo la solución aunque no fue lo mas efectiva;el bateador se posiciono en modo ataque y apunto de dar el segundo golpe escucho la voz del mercader que resonó por todo el cuarto

-detente amigo,soy yo-el beisbolista baja el bate-gracias-el bateador ve que el tiene el mercader tiene su suéter cubriendo todo su rostro-amigo que grata sorpresa encontrarte aquí-el mercader levanta su mano y toca algo que parece cuadrado con una una pequeña palanca aun lado-¿eso es una caja de música?-

-si-

-tengo que admitir que deseo adquirir esa pequeña caja ...es un deseo de cercano a mi corazón y obtenerla,¿que tal si hacemos un trato?-

-vale,pero yo quiero pedir algo-Zacharie se sorprende esto no se lo esperaba.

-muy bien dime,te escucho _Monsieur Batteur-_el Bateador baja el suéter del rostro de Zacharie-E-espera esto no...¨¡ALTO!-Zacharie estaba llorando y forcejeando con sus manos-Detente...no...no quiero que me mates...-el bateador lo arroja contra una de la camas,poniéndose arriba del mas joven y comienza a lamer la herida de la mano del enmascarado,el mas joven intentaba no revelar su rostro.

-con eso sanara-el bateador se levanta...-ahora a lo que estaba-el bateador levanta a Zacharie y le quita el suéter-Zacharie se asusta y cierra los ojos-ya veo,así que si era real,¿Rey sapo?-

-y...ahora...¿que harás conmigo?...¿vas a purificarme?-el bateador lo acerca mas a el se tocan suavemente los labio parecía casi un beso...quizá si fue un beso que duro muy poco pero lo suficiente para calentar al rojo vivo al enmascarado;cuando el bateador termino de "besarle" lo dejo caer al suelo puso la caja enfrente de el.

-ya no la necesito...de hecho nunca la necesite solo quería saber si era verdad mi teoría- el bateador se inclina enfrente del muchacho,zacharie aun temeroso intenta lo mas posible parecer rudo pero muy en el fondo esta asustado,el bateador pone su mano en el rostro de zacharie-tu piel es mas suave...cuando todo esto termine,vendré por ti para hacerte mio...-Zacharie se sorprende y se volvió mas rojo-hasta entonces no dejes que nadie mas te toque-con eso ultimo sale del cuarto a buscar al director. cuando el enmascarado levanta la caja de música y toca un poco su rostro..abre la caja y comienza la canción a la que estaba programada la lequeña caja y al verse en el espejo de la cajita ve que su rostro es como el de una persona normal...¿a...acaso batter sabia que ero lo que mas anhelaba el rey? aun sabiendo que el tenia el corazón frió

Zacahrie pensó por unos momentos hasta que reacciono-...¡¿que significa eso de que me harás tuyo...PERVERTIDO?!-Zacharie se puso su mascara de nuevo y continuo su camino,aunque ahora estaba feliz ... muy,pero muy feliz-miau-

* * *

en el otro lado la pelea se había acabado y la cabeza de Enoch estaba en el suelo.

-Enoch líder de la zona tres has-...ACHUU-el batter no entendía porque estornudo no había nada que lograra hacerlo estornudar en ese momento;los Add-ons se movieron alrededor de el.

-...Salud estúpido idiota...-el bateador mira a la cabeza de Enoch

-gracias cubo de grasa-va a culpar a Zacharie de eso y lo va a purificar** muy fuerte**

* * *

_fin XD productividad al 0.00000000000000001%_


End file.
